Ravenmane(Introduction with ReVamp style)
by Neobrony
Summary: Now this is just an introduction and what will most likely be shown in possible future Fan Fics, ive been told tons and tons of times to split up the sentences WHICH I DID so I hope it peaks your interest and it becomes a decent favorite :3


Today seems like just a normal day in Ponyville, well as it so seems by Rainbowdash, Pinkiepie, and Twilight Sparkle. All the friends are crowded by the train station just talking about Pinkie's new party tommorow.

"So, Pinkiepie when is your next party anyway?" asked Rainbow Dash flying above everypony.

"Hmm? Oh! its tommorow actually, I just have to get Guppy to the vet because he has an odd...flea problem" Guppy instantly bites his tail that is infested with fleas and random bugs.

Twilight Sparkle looks over at the train station and sees the Canterlot train arrive, but in a odd gothic fashion.

"Hey girls, look at the Canterlot train." as she said that everypony looked at it and were instantly dumb struck at the sight of a gothic looking train, instead of the normal Canterlot train.

The train doors open and a dark blue skinned unicorn with dark hair and shiny hazel eyes appears from the door, his cutie marks being two mask, one frowning and one smiling.

"So this is Ponyville." As this stallion states looking around and the gothic Canterlot train leaving back to Canterlot.

Everypony instantly comes to the train station and look at this new pony.

"Hello there new pony, my names is Twilight Sparkle."

"Im the one and only Rainbowdash"

"Hi there im Pinkie, whats in your saddlebags is it cake, oh I just love cake!" as she says jumping around him in circles.

"Uhhh, well its nice to meet you Twilight, Rainbowdash, and Pinkiepie, my names R-ravenmane."

Twilight looks at him skeptical and not a single thing about him resembles Canterlot

"Uhmmm are you from Canterlot by any chance Raven?" as she says looking at him weirdly.

"Yes I am, uhhh why you ask?" as he says with his own weird look.

"I mean you don't look like your from Canterlot, plus the train was diffrent from Canterlot then the original" as she states the obvious.

"Oh well you see, my family: The Ravens, own the Canterlot train route and this is the personnel train for transporting family, its only this gothic style because thats what our ancestors revolved around."

Twilight instantly remembers something about the Raven family that only added more questions to her mind.

"Oooooh your family is the international Equestria transport owners...ooohooo I have so many questions".

"Yeeeah uhuh, well whatever Twilight, I'm pretty sure Ravenmane doesnt want to listen to you ramble about his family history he already knows."

"Well actually I want to know where I can look for a place to stay, as he says pulling out his bits bag"

Instantly Twilight blushed and noticed her flawed rambling towards Ravenmane and escorted him to Mayor Mare.

"Ahh heello Twilight, oooh who might this be?" as Mayor Mare says looking at Raven.

"Oh, this is Ravenmane who just arrived from Canterlot and he needs a place to stay"

Mayor Mare instantly took out two files of available houses in the Ponyville boundaries. Raven studied each one closely and chose the one located at the edge of Ponyville."

Raven and the Mayor spent a solid twenty minutes with paper work and already Twilight was showing Raven around and introducing everyone.

"This is Carosuel Boutique ran by my good friend Rarity, shes a unicorn like me, and if you need a dress or suit she's the mare for the job."

Raven and Twilight enter and Rarity sees them both and instantly is in Ravens face, recognizing the signature hair of Raven men hair.

"Oooooh my gosh! Twilight his hair is simply magnificent he is like...just simply magestic, that dark blue color its perfect for the Raven family". as Rarity pointed out.

Twilight looks at Raven with skeptical look again. "Well yeah its true the Raven men mane style is quite popular among fashion type ponies" as he explains with a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh wow I never knew that part of the Raven family, I just knew their successful way of transportation among Equestria."

"Yeah, its only popular among fashion fanatics." Raven sighs and shrugs off the embarrassment and is walking with Twilight to Sweet Apple Acres where he instantly spots six ponies.

"Oh! theres Applejack and Fluttershy, come on Ravenmane"

As they walk up to them, Raven is in instant shock for he has never seen a much more beautiful mare in all his life, even though she freaks out and is talking in low tone and already scared.

"H-hi there I'm Ravenmane." As he said trembling.

"I-I'm Fluttershy" as she says with the faintest of voice.

"Fluttershy" as he says out loud to him self"


End file.
